Love, Regret Or Mistakes
by Kicklover98
Summary: Jack Brewer Bad Boy of Seaford High. Kim Crawford new girl with confident and strength and not afraid of any anyone. When jack makes a bet to get Kim to keep his reputation will there be love regret or mistakes. Will jack end up actually loving the blond beauty or is it another one of his tricks?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its my first Fanfic Hope you like it(:**

**Kim's POV**

**RIIIIIIIINNNNNGG!** Well there goes my alarm clock. I stretch and groan a few times before I decide to get my lazy ass up. I'm not much of a morning person especially since its Monday and I'm going to a new school. Again. So here's the thing a about 4 years ago my dad got into a pretty bad car crash. I mean he ended up in a hospital coma for about 3 months. My mom got really worried didn't know what to do so one day when I got home from school my mom left for " groceries " but didn't come home until 2:30 am and now I was the crazy worried person. When my mom finally decided to come home she was drunk and falling everywhere. When I got a hold of her and set her to bed I went to her purse to see if she has any pills for me to give her in the morning because trust me this isn't the first time this happened and she gets really bad head aches. When I look threw her purse I found all the money she took with her before she left gone. All gone. I knew we were screwed. I was only about 12 so i had no idea what she could have spent all of the money on and then I remember of course alcohol isn't free. My mom and I managed to live for the past 3 months some nights hungry or broke but we managed. One morning we gotta phone call from the hospital my dad was finally awake my mom was to drunk to realize it but she cracked a smile and told me to get ready. I thought things well get better from there but boy was I wrong. Sure my dad got home we bonded a lot again but my mom was no better she still found a way to sneak out and find at least on bar nearby. My dad loved her way to much to send her to rehab or leave her so we moved hoping she'll change and start over. It didn't help though because she will always find a way and escape and have the terrible mornings but again my dad loved her way to much. We always moved from town to town city to city. `The first few times were hard but then i got used to it and new that I'm going to have to deal with it sooner or later. That's how i ended up here in seaford. My dad got this amazing job offering so he keeps telling my that this it it this is where we will stay but I know hes going to turn back. Any ways I was back to reality when i tripped over a box that was still in my room

"ow" I whispered as I lift myself from the ground.

7:35 great i only have 30 minutes to get ready now. I quickly hopped in the shower once I got out brushed me teeth and combed my hair I look threw my closet. Now the hardest part of all the outfit I thought to myself.

" Perfect" I said to myself

I was wearing a red skirt that stopped right before my knees a white shirt that say new york at the top and 14 in the middle, a grey cardigan and some black combat boots. What I wanted to make a first impression if my dad really meant staying here. Before I went downstairs i decided to leave my loose blond curls for today.

" Morning dad " I said to him while getting an apple.

" Morning sweetie, how you feeling " he said while talking a sip of his coffee

" You know the same feeling I always get when we move " I said rolling my eyes.

" Sweetie told you , this move is permanent" He said kissing my forehead.

" So dad where is she" I referred to my mother

" Sleeping she had a rough night you know" my dad said calmly

" Well I got to go, bye dad love ya " I said grabbing my bag and rushing out the door but not before I noticed a picture of me and my dad 1 year ago at a karate tournament.

I smiled at the picture. That was me and my dads special bond he taught me every thing a black belt needs to know. Yup that's right I'm a black belt but I sadly had to stop there was just no time anymore especially my mom getting worse every single day. I walked at the door and began walking.

* * *

Here I was Seaford High. I let out a small sign before entering. When i entered I immediately got wolf whistles and stares and kept hearing things like

" Damn shes hot " " New girl got game " " she's so pretty "

I ignored the stares and comments and observed I noticed all the groups. The cheerleader, the jock, nerds, bad boys , and just the normal casual people. I kept walking until I bumped into someone

" I'm so sorry, I didn't know where I was going I might ha- " I rambled but go cut off

" It's okay don't worry calm down " she giggled

I let out a sign of relief didn't want making any enemy's to quick.

" My name's Kim, Kim Crawford the new girl " I smiled

" Grace " the brunette with long hair and side bangs said " Grace O' Doughty "

We both smiled and shook that's great at least I made one friend.

" well did you pick up you schedule yet? " She asked me

" No " I said " kinda need help getting to the office "

She giggled and led me to the office

* * *

" Yay " Grace squealed " we have all the same classes together "

"calm down grace " I laughed

I known grace for a very short time but shes really nice and I know where going to get along just fine. When we reached our lockers I took a good look of my schedule OK so I have history first then science home room lunch math art biology and finally Spanish.

When my and Grace entered class this tan guy with brown shaggy hair and a mole on each side of his cheek smirked and winked at me. He was kind of cute but I knew exactly what type of guy he is just by looking at his leather jacket so I just rolled my and took a seat next to grace but I wanted to know more about him.

" So grace who is that guy " I asked pointing to the guy.

Grace gasped and said " That is Jack Brewer seafords High baddest bad boy, you know play and toy with all girls and dump them the next day, gets in trouble a lot with his best friend and ally Jerry Martinez "

" Oh " I managed to say. Wow what jerk.

" Yeah Kim trust me you do not want to mess with him he will break your heart but he will find a way to date you you know to keep his reputation of dating every girl in the grade " grace said

" Don't worry grace I'm not that stupid trust me I know guys like him and I think they are jerks. I would never date someone like him especially not to keep his stupid reputation. Looks like hes going to have to break it because he's not getting me. " I said

Me and Grace chuckled silently. Then a girl a with a really short skirt shorter than mine, a really short crop top 10 inch heels, pounds of noticble make up and blond hair walked in but not my natural blond hair more like bleach and damage blond hair and it looked horrible. I wanted to puke.

I looked at grace with 'whothehellisthat' look.

" That's Donna Tobin school slut and fake don't mess with her she's the school queen bee and has this 'thing' with jack " she said

I nodded and pulled out my history. Right when I did that the teacher walked in.

" Hello class, so like you have all heard there will be a new girl in our class today her name is Kimberly and its going to be a pleasure teaching you" said the middle aged but nice teacher.

" Thank you miss but I prefer Kim "

she smiled with me and continued the class. Let me tell you I got bored after 20 minutes.i was trying to focus again until someone tapped my shoulder i turned around with an annoyed loom on my face

" Look Jerry looks like they were right new girl is smokin " Jack said and the black haired Latino looking guy Jerry just laughed and high-fived jack.

I rolled my eyes and turn around trying to focus once again. Until again jack whispered in my ear

" What am I too much to handle kimmy " I can feel him smirking but I had enough I hated that stupid nickname and seriously who does he think he is. I rolled my eyes again turned around and said

" No it's just like boys like you are not worth my time and I think your the one who can't handle me you know because your calling me hot and desperately trying to get my attention" I shot back while smirking. I just left jack hanging there with his mouth open and shocked and Grace and Jerry laughing uncontrollably.

" Wow Kim no one ever talked to jack like that " grace said

" well looks like he's finally getting the taste of his own medicine " I replied smirking

* * *

**AND DONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT SORRY IF IT WAS BAD IT'S MY FIRST TIME I PROMISE THE STORY ILL GET BETTER AND MY WRITING TOO! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTERESTING AND I'M DOING JACK POV. BUT SHOULD I CONTINUE ?  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im back sorry couldn't update... I was caught up on a lot of house work-.-**

**SO I finished to second chapter hurray! In this chapter it's going to be jack pov.. hope you like it(;**

**And thank so much for all the kind reviews I was kind of nervous at first.**

* * *

**Jacks POV**

" JACKSON BREWER YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT UP RIGHT NOW. " my mom yelled from downstairs.

I was kind of getting scared and I really need my phone right now so getting grounded by not listening to her is going to be tough.

" OKAY MOM I'M UP! " I yelled

Okay so let my tell you more about myself. The names jack not Jackson just jack. Although some people call me by my last name brewer. I'm a second degree black belt trained by grandfather greatest martial artist there is too know. He trained the best karate movie stars ever. I'm also Seaford's High baddest bad boy. Dated every girl in the grade. Get in trouble with my best bud jerry. Scare everyone with just a look in the eye but melt a girls heart with just a wink. Today was the first day of junior high and I can't wait one more year higher and I'm going to make everyday count.

I hope out of the shower brush my teeth, spent thirty minutes to comb and hairspray my beautiful bouncy hair. What gotta look good on the first day. I put some black skater jeans a white v neck my famous leather jacket and put some axe before heading downstairs.

" Hey mom. " I said while pouring cereal into a bowl.

" Morning sweetie. Listen i have a meeting today and some important things to do so ill be home late okay. Bye I love you take care " She said while taking the car keys and heading out the door. My mom's never home she always either has a job meeting or a business trip. I got use to it after a while especially since I already knew the feeling since my dad left.

I finished up my cereal quick looking at the clock it was already 7:50. Shoot. I put on my black supra's my jansport and left the house. I walked more like ran to school.

* * *

Well here it is Seaford high. I entered the doors and casually walked it but with cooler look now that I am a junior and now get the same respect as the seniors. Girls instantly started talking and giggling. I winked at few making them faint. Wow girls. I finally found jerry next our lockers. It took so bribing last year but we finally got our lockers next to each others.

" Sup dude ready to get our junior act on. " I said bro hugging him.

" Yea dude already got the swag. WHOOO BABY! " He practically screamed.

I shook my head at his stupidity sometimes I ask how did even become friends with him. But hes always been there for me so he is kind of like a brother.

" So did you see the new girl. She's apparently smokin hot yo." Jerry said.

wait new girl? whoa I already feel my bad boy senses coming up.

" No but if she's smokin you already know the drill " I told Jerry while smirking

She's the new girl how hard can it be right? with my amazing hair body and face it will be a piece of cake.

* * *

Once Jerry and I got our schedules which luckily we had all the same classes together. Shocker right?. We both had history first so we walked to the classroom.

I was talking to jerry about some stupid trick he did over the summer until this hot blond chick walked in to class. To be honest I was stunned her outfit was hot but not anything that should to much. Long natural wavy blond hair. No make up on and still looked good wow what a woman. Nothing compared to my other girlfriends like Donna which the complete opposite . I caught her starring so I did what any bad boy would do. I smirked and winked at he. I was expecting her to melt like other girls but instead she rolled her eyes at me and turned the other way. WHAT?! No girl ever did that to me.

" OHHH, talk about rejection brewer" Jerry laughed

" shut up Jerry just watch me get her" I said my full bad boy face now.

I took my seat next to jerry behind the new girl and Grace. Just then Donna walked in looking slutty as always. When she spotted me she smiled and winked at me and took her seat. I couldn't be more disgusted but the make out sessions are great so I manage. What I have hormones. Right then the teacher walked in.

" Hello class, so like you have all heard there will be a new student in our class today her name is Kimberly and it's going to be a pleasure teaching you" Ms. Grayson said.

" thank you miss but I prefer Kim " She said. so looks like new girl is called kimmy.

20 minutes passed by and I was already bored as hell.

" hey jerry lets bother kimmy over there"I whispered

Jerry just laughed silently and nodded.

I tapped kim's shoulder and she turned around with and annoyed look on her face. This time I got a better look at her face and jerry was right she is smoking.

" look Jerry they were right new girl is smokin " Me and jerry just laughed and high-fived each other. Kim just rolled her eyes and turned around again. I needed her attention to get her to like so I leaned down to her ear and whispered

" What am I to much too much to handle kimmy " I smirked

She turned around and said " No its just that boys like you are not worth my time and I thiink your the one who can't handle me, you know because you keep calling me hot and despertly trying to get my attention "

She smirked and turned around. I was just there shocked with my mouth open and jerry laughing uncontrollably wasn't helping.

No girl has EVER talked to me like that and this may affect my reputation I worked hard on so I needed to act fast.

But fine she wants to play that way.

* * *

So me and Kim have all morning classes together which is great although I was still to shock to talk her. Wow me jack brewer have problems with girls. Ha never Kim is just another target of mine, yea she's harder than the rest but ill make her fall for me soon.

When it was lunch Jerry and I met with the rest of the gang. So it was basically me jerry brody, randy, brad Luke and Eddie. We were all talking and laughing until Kim and grace walked in and Kim grabbing everyone's attention.

" So they were right, New girl is hot " Brody said

" Yea, she is but brewer over here is having a little trouble getting her" Jerry said making all the guys snicker.

I just gave him a death glare and jerry stopped laughing and talking.

" No way brewer having trouble with girls, I just can't believe it" Luke said in between laughs.

" Guys we just had rough morning that's all I can any girl in this girl especially the new ones " I said

" Yea okay I heard the talk you guys had in history jack, you know remember when you were desperately trying to get her attention" Jerry laughed once again with the rest.

" Guys please I can get any girls heart including Kim's" I shot back

" let's make a deal if you can get kim's heart and break it before the winter concert we all have to give you 50 bucks BUT if you don't you all have to give us double the money. This will show how bad your bad boy skills are and improve your reputation. Deal? " brody offered

I thought about it for a second.

" Deal" I said before shaking hand with me.

I mean how hard can it be I just have to maker her fall for me and break her heart just like the rest and I get some good money out of it. And its not like I'll actually fall for her. Right?


End file.
